


Blue Lights

by simp4sunarin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Childhood Trauma, Depression, F/F, F/M, M/M, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simp4sunarin/pseuds/simp4sunarin
Summary: Alex Kloos had moved to Japan to chase after her dreams of being a marine biologist at Kyoto University. She hadn't expected to meet a tall middle blocker of the name Suna Rintarou, nor did she think of making many new friends. Let alone, fall in love with a certain fox boy.Lil author's note: I'm a big suna simp (hence the username) so I plugged myself/who I wish to be into an AU with Suna as my boyfriend. Feel free to plug yourself in as well :)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, suna rintarou/author
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The blue lights of the aquarium drown everyone in blue, the shadows of the fish crossing over the faces of the people she passes. The charity event was in full swing and was doing great. She passes through people, trying to breath in the crowded room. She heads over to the jellyfish, seeking comfort in the familiar pink blobs. She was interning at Kyoto Aquarium in Japan, majoring in marine biology at Kyoto U. She was wearing a black deep v-neck long sleeve, tucked into a black skirt with nude heels and a gray blazer. The aquarium was a tad chilly, but the crowd was warm. She walked through the exhibits, checking up on marine life, and studying. 

A tall figure was standing near a corner, the man was watching a Diamondback Terrapin who was also observing the man. Suna found comfort in the turtle who shared the same colored eyes as he had. She stood near him, watching the fluorescent jellyfish interacting with one another. She walked next to the man, also observing the turtle as it had a cute infatuation with the guy staring back at it. 

“What is this?” A raspy voice breaks the silence, she looks at the man next to her, assuming he was the one talking. Suna didn’t want to embarrass himself in front of the beautiful girl who stood next to him. 

“This is Steve the Diamondback Terrapin. He has a scar on his right side from when we had rescued him.” She explains and points to the pale pink line that breaks up his soft belly. She sees the man’s eyes in the reflection of the glass widen at her detailed response. Suna was surprised by her detailed response but he liked how observant she was. He smiles softly at the turtle. 

“Well hello Steve,” The silence is back and she leaves to go check on the Green Sea Turtles. The newcomener follows her in silence. “You seem to know a lot about the animals here, do you work here?” He asks curiously. Suna was curious as she either worked here or came around her often. She turns to walk backwards and gives the man a smile. His dark brown hair looked to be gelled and then messed with, his yellow-gray eyes following her every move. His expression was bored but his eyes sparkled with curiosity. He almost caught himself blushing at her adorable smile. “Kinda, I am an intern here.” She turns back around before she embarrasses herself by running into the glass. Suna was waiting for her to accidentally run into something. 

“Do you go to college here?” The fox-like man asked. She stops at the Green Sea Turtle exhibit. He stops next to her and she makes eye contact with those unnerving yellow-gray eyes in the glass. Suna felt chills run down his spine at her intense, unnerving hazel eyes. She was incredibly beautiful, her short curly brown hair was slicked back. Her powerful stance and figure matched with her intense eyes but her smile was soft and benign. 

“Yes I go to Kyoto U. I am majoring in Marine Biology.” She explains. He nods his head in understanding, watching as a school of fish swims by with the turtles. 

“I also go to Kyoto U. I am majoring in Computer Engineering.” She nods her head, not really knowing what else to say. Suna admired her love and passion for marine biology, as he only majored in computer engineering because he wouldn’t have to communicate with people often. 

“I’m Alex Kloos.” The woman introduced herself, holding a hand out to shake. He gives her hand a soft smile before clasping his large hand over the girl’s delicate one. 

“I’m Suna Rintaro. Nice to meet you Kloos.” He noticed her name sounded American.

“Please call me Alex.” They shake and continue to stare at the turtles. Her hand felt electrifying sparks and her heart was thumping slightly. His heart was beating fast and his hands were starting to get sweaty. She leaves suddenly, heading to her personal favorite exhibit. Suna follows the girl wordlessly, his footsteps in sync with hers. He looked good in the all black suit he was wearing, his hands were now stuffed into his pockets. The skirt and deep v-neck long sleeve hugged her buxom figure. As they get closer, they could hear the birds talking to one another through the cages. She smiles at their bickering and admires the brightly colored birds. She stops at the Hyacinth Macaw exhibit to stare at the electric blue colored bird. “I may be studying marine life but I have a soft spot for birds.” She speaks her thoughts out loud. 

“They’re beautiful.” Suna comments, observing a female as she tilts her head at him. She starts to squawk quietly at him, playing around with the fox boy. The girl laughs at her antics and Suna turns to look at her. The birds reminded him of the girl next to him. 

“She wants to play.” She chuckles. He smiles and looks back at the bird. An idea popped into her head as she gently reached for Suna’s clothed arm to whisk him away. He doesn’t object, letting her drag him to wherever she wants to go. He enjoyed the touch and wished the suit didn’t shield from skin to skin contact. He wondered how soft her skin was, as her hand was very soft but calloused. Her job at the charity was to greet everyone, so she had nothing else to do but mingle which is something she did not want to do. She leads the poor man to a door where she puts in a code to open the door. 

“Can you do this?” Suna asks as he observes the room. It was a large room, food, water, and medical supplies were kept in this area. 

“You didn’t see the code so it's fine.” She let go of his arm, slightly disappointed at the loss of heat. Suna tried not to show that he secretly missed the contact. She waves at the security camera in the corner of the room next to the door. 

“Hello, Alex. Being anti-social I see?” A voice through the intercom announces. She winces slightly at the noise. 

“Hi Cindy! Yeah, I am allowed to do this right?” The girl asked nervously. 

A laugh sounds through the room. “Yes, you can.” She swallowed the lump in her throat. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do! I’m watching.” Cindy says creepily before she remembers her first words. 

She blushed at the thought of Suna and her doing something but ignored it as she made her way to the Macaws. She sees Peaches and Ellie waiting for them. Ellie was the Macaw who was playing with Suna earlier. Suna follows the girl, treading lightly, not wanting to scare the beautiful birds. 

“Do you have gloves?” She questioned as she put her own on. He nods and does the same. She opened a small door of the cage to allow Peaches to sit on her pointer and middle finger. She pets the blue bird and she nuzzled her finger affectionately. She giggled at her cuteness and turned to Suna. Suna almost combusted when he had heard the girl’s laugh. The same bored expression adorned his features but his eyes were bright with excitement. “Would you like to try?” She tilted her head and Peaches mimicked her. Suna chuckles at her and she could feel her ears turn red. He nods his head and holds out his gloved hand. She placed Peaches on her shoulder to explain handling the birds before placing Dory on Suna’s hand. She gently nips at his finger which is normal and then gets comfy. She stares at Suna who stares right back. 

She gets Ellie out, she is younger and a little less trained. She hops right onto the girl’s outstretched fingers but as soon as she’s out, she flies to Suna. Suna stands still untilshe lands on his shoulder, nuzzling his face affectionately. Alex quickly snapped a picture on her phone as both Suna and the birds looked cute. She snapped her fingers and Peaches flew right to her wrist. Ellie takes Peaches’s spot on Suna’s hand. He pets the bird gently and she sits contentedly on his hand. 

Suna and the girl sat in comfortable silence, bonding with the birds. It was around 9:30 when they left the birds to explore the rest of the aquarium. She heads back to the jellyfish exhibits to tell more fun facts about each species, Suna takes a curiosity towards the Moon Jelly. 

The next few hours flew by fast, Alex was doing the talking while Suna did the listening. The Charity event was almost empty as she went around the entire aquarium, giving Suna a tour and telling him all of the fun facts about every marine animal. The girl was enjoying telling someone all of the names of the animals as well as their personalities. Alex worked with all of these animals daily so it was nice to interact with someone who had no idea about marine life. The aquarium was closing at 10:30 so Suna walked with her to the train station. 

“I had a lot of fun.” She admits once we reach the station. 

“I did too. I wasn’t expecting to make a friend when I was dragged here.” The fox boy smiled at her and she was glad it was dark so he couldn’t see how flustered she was by that smile. “Can I have your phone?” She tilts her head in confusion but hands him her phone anyways. He hands it back after a minute. “Text me.” He throws a wink her way with a smirk dancing across his lips as he walks away. He had no idea where that sudden boost of confidence came, but he was glad it did. She stood in shock as he was very attractive right at that moment. As Alex made her way home on the train, she couldn’t stop thinking about the fox boy Suna. 

A few weeks flew by, where a certain fox boy would not get off her mind, as Alex had another late shift at the aquarium. As Suna was hanging out with a couple friends, Kita and the Miya twins, he decided to take them to meet the girl that has been distracting him from volleyball. The middle blocker couldn’t get the sweet but intense girl out of his mind. Alex was working with the birds again when she saw the familiar silhouette of the man who plagued her thoughts. Suna was in his volleyball practice clothes, he had come from practice. She immediately noticed how hot he looked in casual clothes. The girl turned bright red from her thoughts and quickly went back into the room to hide. Peaches was still perched on her shoulder, she was chattering quietly as the girl tried to calm down her blush. Once she was able to, she peeked outside to see Suna and three other guys, Suna talking to them about the Jellyfish. Alex smiled at the boy, realizing he had remembered everything she told him and was reciting it to the newcomers.

“Hi Suna.” She says quietly as she comes out of her hiding, Peaches is quiet now, observing the four boys. Suna gives her a small, sweet smile and introduces her to his friends. 

“Well aren’t you cute?” The boy, Atsumu, flirts. She stares at him with her intense gaze, not only was she killing him with her eyes, Suna was also giving Atsumu the death glare. He immediately apologized to her, but still remained that flirty attitude. She noticed that it was just a part of his personality. She took a liking to the quiet but scary boy, Kita. She could feel his judgemental stare, watching her every move. However, she didn’t hesitate to meet the shorter boy’s glare, matching it with her own. She won the little staring contest, Kita no longer judging her as intensely. 

Alex walks around with her four new friends, giving them a tour as well, Peaches enjoyed walking around with the group. Osamu noticed Alex stuck closer to Suna than everyone else, he conveyed this to Kita later. 

“She seems like a shy character. Until you get to know her well and she’s a completely different person. She puts up a shy front around people she doesn’t know well.” Kita explained. 

“So like Suna.” Osamu concluded and to which Kita nodded. 

Alex liked Suna’s friends. Kita looked scary but just cared a shit ton for his friends. Osamu was quiet, funny, and was a food enthusiast. Atsumu was loud, flirty, and loved volleyball. The crew had learned that Alex also played volleyball, she was a middle blocker for a while then was a right side hitter. Suna took interest in this new founding, asking questions about her time playing volleyball. She found it cute that he was so interested and she also liked that he loved volleyball too. She hadn’t realized he played until he talked about being a middle blocker and her being short. Suna was slowly opening up more and more to the girl, and his friends noticed this. She was doing the same. 

Alex was getting along with Suna and his friends very well, she was sad when they had to leave. She closed up the aquarium, checking everything was locked, before she left the aquarium, glad to go home to her two cats. She was extremely surprised to see Suna leaning against the wall, on his phone, waiting for her, she presumes. 

“Suna?” The girl calls out, observing the tall fox. Suna looked up when he heard his name. He watched Alex as the girl walked closer to him. She was wearing blue scrubs with the aquarium’s logo, white sneakers, and her hair was in the messiest bun. To Suna, she was an angel. The girl pulled her hair out of her bun, the cool fall air blowing through her hair and rubbed her eyes, glasses moving to cover her eyebrows. She had pulled her mask off as soon as she locked the door. “Aw, are you waiting for me?” She smirks slightly, once she was a little bit more put together. 

“Yes.” Suna states bluntly staring at the girl with those unnerving yellow eyes. She hadn’t been expecting Suna to be so blunt. 

“Why?” Alex tilts her head slightly to the side. 

“It’s not safe for you to walk around at this time of night.” Suna deadpans, his expression was sleepy. 

“So you don’t think I can defend myself?” She questions the boy, curious for his response. He shakes his head. 

“No, I believe that you could help yourself in a certain situation but it puts my mind at ease knowing that you’re safe.” Suna gives a small smile. Alex wasn’t expecting that answer of all things she had thought of. “How far are you from here?” Suna asks as they start to walk away from the deserted aquarium. 

“It’s about a 20 minute walk from here.” She states, observing the city becoming alive as they walk by. She sees Suna stare at her in surprise from the corner of her eye. 

“You walk to and from the aquarium everyday?” He asks, confused and astounded. She nods her head. He all of a sudden stops at a car. She turns to him, also now confused. “This is my car. I’m driving you home. I’m too tired to walk.” He gestures with his hand as he walks to the other side to open the door for me. She smiles with gratitude and doesn’t complain as she gets into his car. Lemon and ginger immediately flooded her senses, but the scent relaxed her into the leather seats. 

“Your car smells nice.” She comments once Suna had started driving to the girl’s apartment. The atmosphere is relaxed as silence fills the air. The girl stares out the window while Suna glances over now and then at Alex. The girl was not aware as she was exhausted from her shift today at the aquarium. After 20 minutes, they pulled up to a brick apartment building. “Would you like to come up for tea?” Alex asks nervously, afraid the fox boy was going to say no. To her surprise, he nods his head and follows her into the building.  
Alex’s apartment was on the top floor of the building, she had a two bedroom, two bath, apartment with a rooftop garden. Once they were in her home, an orange tabby cat came to greet them. 

“Hi Nemo.” The girl smiles at the feline fondly, squatting down to pet him. He had a distinct white fish shape on his butt, that’s why she had named him Nemo. His counterpart, Dory, a gray tabby cat with blue eyes, was most likely sleeping on her windowsill. 

“Cute cat. And apartment.” Suna compliments. Alex’s face bursts into a smile. 

“Thank you,” She walks into the kitchen, both Nemo and Suna following her. Nemo jumps on to the counter where he watches his human get the tea ready. Suna leans down next to Nemo, watching her with the same yellow eyes as the feline. A soft meow echoes through the kitchen, Dory finally making an appearance. Alex almost prances around the kitchen, getting the tea ready and also making dinner for herself (and Suna if he would like any). Once the water has boiled, she poured it into two handmade cups and took out an arrangement of teas. “Have your pick.” She gestures to the array of teas. 

“I don’t think you like tea.” Suna states sarcastically. She laughs at the joke, picking out a lavender chamomile tea bag and dunking it into the cup. The boy had picked a lemon ginger tea, which explained the spell of his car. Alex then pulled out two bowls and filled it with ramen. 

“Here.” She pushes the bowl of soup towards the tall volleyball player. His eyes widen in surprise but graciously takes the bowl, he nods in thanks before digging in. A comfortable silence hangs in the air while Dory had joined Nemo on the counter, watching Suna wearily. The clock soon turns 12 and Alex’s heterochromic eyes are starting to droop. Suna watches the girls form slowly shrink, drowned out by tiredness. The boy gives out a loud yawn which makes Alex yawn. 

“I’ll let you head to bed.” He sets his tea down, both his cup and bowl empty. She shakes her head. 

“It’s too late for you to drive, especially in your tired state. I have a guest bedroom open,” She nods tiredly to a door next to her room. Suna nods, too tired to complain. “Feel free to use the shower, I have clothes that are way too big for me that you can wear.” The girl drags her feet to the room and hands Suna a pile of clothes. He nods in thanks, heading to the guest bedroom. “Goodnight Alex.” Suna waves, standing in the doorway to his room. “Lex,” Alex states, standing in her doorway. He tilts his head in confusion. “My best friends call me Lex.” She smiles sleepily at the fox boy. His face breaks out into a breathtaking smile before heading into his room. Alex does the same, but wearing the same grin. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lex had dreamed of the fox boy, the two hanging out at her apartment, she was thinking it was a simple dream until Suna left the girl with a kiss on her lips. She woke up right away, her delicate finger reaching for her lips where they tingled. Nemo watched her, confused to why she had sat up so suddenly. Dory looked annoyed at the sudden movement but curled back into a ball. The girl rolled back over and closed to her eyes to let dreamland take her away. 

Suna was in the same boat. He was having a normal dream (as normal as dreaming of the girl who was in the room next to his) until he kissed her and went on his merry way. He didn’t act surprised though, he accepted his infatuation with the marine biologist. It was the question of whether she feels the same. He turns over as his insecurities plague his mind. Suna groans in annoyance at his own anxiety before returning to a dreamless sleep. 

Suna and Alex got up around the same time and spent breakfast together before Suna had to attend his classes. Alex said goodbye to the boy and missed the presence of another. Dory and Nemo were people watching on her balcony as Alex sat with them, also people watching. She got the sudden urge to get coffee so she groaned and got out of the comfy chair to get ready. 

The girl got changed into a pair of jeans, black turtleneck, a tan blazer, and a pair of black Doc Martens. Her hair was in a messy bun with gold hoops. She said goodbye to her cats before heading to her favorite coffee shop. Alex brought her school shit to work on. The small coffee shop was busy; however, not many people were sitting. She sat her stuff in her spot in the corner before ordering. 

“Hey Suga.” The girl smiles at the gray haired boy. 

“Alex! It's been too long, how have you been?” Suga asked, energetically giving the girl his usual breathtaking smile. 

“I’ve been pretty good! How about you?”

“Pretty good as well. How’s the aquarium? Any cute boys?” Suga wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. She laughs at his goofy antics. 

“Aquarium’s good. Maybe,” She drags out the e. Suga gasps in surprise. 

“What?! There’s a guy and you haven’t told me?” Suga looks offended. She rolls her eyes but jokingly. 

“I mean there’s kinda a guy.” She says sheepishly. 

“Who? Spill the tea sis.” Suga demands. She laughs at his pushiness. 

“Well there’s this guy who I met at the charity event we had at the aquarium,” She explains, Suga giving her his full attention. “And we’ve been talking. I have his number, he’s driven me home from work, he’s slept over-” 

“He’s what?!” Suga exclaims loudly in shock. She blushes slightly as she nods her head. “Wow, already at second base aye?” Suga winks and her blush becomes darker. 

“Oh my god Suga shut up and let me finish.” Alex complains. He rolls her eyes but waits for her to begin again. 

“Anyways, he’s a student at Kyoto U and he plays volleyball for EJP Raijin. He’s currently studying for a Computer Engineering degree. And I’ve met a couple of his friends.” Alex concludes. Suga’s mouth is gaping wide open. 

“Damn girl, he sounds perfect for you. What does he look like? Is he hot?” Suga leans closer to her, wondering. 

Not gonna lie, she was waiting for this question. “He’s tall, brown hair parted down the middle with gray-yellow eyes. And yes he’s very hot.” She smiles as an image of the man pops into her brain. 

“Damn, you’re whipped too girl.” Suga says as he types her usual into the computer. She sighs knowingly. 

“Yeah.” Alex says as she hands the gray haired boy money. He hands back her change and the girl heads back to her little spot. In the table in front of her, a boy with blonde tips sits with a boy with messy black hair. The one with messy black hair talks loudly to the blonde but he just nods along, not responding. She chuckles at the boy’s quietness as she sits down to start her school work. It's not long when Suga returns with a latte in a house mug and a sandwich. 

The girl works vigorously, focused in her studies when a chair across from her is suddenly no longer empty. The blonde now sat in the chair and he was typing aggressively on his computer while his friend groaned at the absence. 

“Kenma.” The friend complained as he too moved to sit next to the boy, Kenma. Kenma doesn’t say anything but only types faster on his computer. “Sorry for disturbing you, I’m Kuroo and this is Kenma.” Kuroo apologizes and introduces himself and his friend. 

“It’s fine. I’m Alex.” She smiles at the two, noticing Kuroo stealing glances at the cat boy. She turns her focus back on to the work on her computer and glances now and then at the two boys. Kuroo now had his head perched on Kenma’s shoulder, watching what the duole haired boy was doing, Kenma’s head was leaning against Kuroo’s. Alex smiles at the sight but immediately thinks of Suna. She blushes at her thoughts before turning back to her work. 

The seat next to Alex is suddenly filled. She doesn’t deter herself from her work, wanting to get it done. 

“Boo.” A deadpan voice echoes through her ear, scaring the poor girl. She jumps in her seat, turning to see a familiar fox boy. 

“Suna! What the hell?” She slaps his arm out of reflex. Suna lets out a loud laugh and the girl glares at the boy, annoyed he had scared her and messed up her productivity rush. 

“Your reaction.” Suna manages to get out before he bursts into laughter again. She hears snickers from both Kuroo and Kenma and she groans in embarrassment. She pouts in defeat. 

“Guys,” Suga appears at their table. The three boys shut up and turn to the man. “So what are we laughing at?” Suga whispers suspiciously. 

“Suna? Scared the shit out of Alex.” Kuroo explains while trying to contain his laughter. 

“It wasn’t even that funny.” The girl whines as she continues to pout. 

“Ha, you probably deserved it Alex.” Suga laughs out. 

“Oh shut up Sugawara.” She glares at the gray haired boy as he laughs at her response before turning away to get back to work. 

“I don’t think we should continue to bully the poor girl.” Kenma’s quiet voice breaks through the snickers from Suna and Kuroo. 

“Why?” Kuroo whispers, pretending she’s not there. 

“She might kill us, especially with that murderous look on her face.” Kenma whispers back. Kuroo and Suna turn to look at her face as Alex attempts to focus on her work. Keyword is attempts. It’s hard to do so when you have three attractive guys staring at you, is what Alex realizes. 

“When I become a serial killer, you three will die first.” Alex promises. The three laugh out until Suna realizes her words. 

“I’m sorry, when.” Suna looks at her with concern lacing his eyes. She smirks and rubs her hands together, scheming. Suna rolls his eyes at her goofiness before starting to tickle her. 

“S-su-suna. S-st-st-stop.” She giggles out, trying to avoid Suna’s fingers. He stops eventually, letting the girl return back to her work. Suna starts to converse with the two acquaintances, getting to know them better. 

An hour passes when Alex shut her laptop, closes and sighs in relief. Suna and Kuroo were in a deep conversation so she turned her eyes to Kenma. 

“What are you working on?” She asks quietly, afraid she might spook the cat-like boy. 

“I’m developing a game.” Kenma says nonchalantly. She stares at him in surprise. 

“When I asked that question, that definitely wasn’t one of the answers I was expecting.” Alex takes a sip of her now cold latte. 

“What were you expecting?” Kenma’s yellow cat eyes glances towards Alex before returning back to the computer. 

“I don’t know. Maybe oh I'm writing a book, or I’m working on school stuff.” She gestures with her hands. Suna gets up from his seat to go somewhere and Kuroo turns to listen into the conversation. Kenma chuckles at her sarcastic comment, Kuroo watching Kenma lovingly. Alex widens her eyes when she realizes but smiles in joy. 

“That’s too normal.” Kenma states. Alex nods her head in agreement. 

“You guys are adorable.” Alex observes. Kuroo and Kenma glance at each other, blushing when they look away. 

“Thanks.” Kenma was the one to speak, surprisingly enough. Suna comes back holding a cup of something as he joins the group again. He sets the cup in front of the girl and she looks up at him in surprise. 

“Your’s was cold.” He states as he shrugs. She gives him a small smile in appreciation and takes a sip of the new one. She had finished the original one. Suna stared at the girl, loving the small smile she gave. 

They continued to talk until Kuroo and Suna broke off to have another side conversation. Lex turned to Kenma and watched him as he worked on his game. 

“What are you working on in your game?” She asks, sipping her latte, taking small glances here and there to look at Suna. 

“I’m not really doing much to be honest.” He admits calmly, taking a sip of his tea. She tilts her head to the side in confusion. “I haven’t thought of another game idea. I have developed one game but I need ideas for another one.” He explains, setting his cup down on the table gently. 

“Wait, that's so cool.” Alex says in admiration for her new friend. Kenma blushes at her compliment. “I don’t know if this is your cup of tea but I would personally love a cute little marine game.” Lex states as she thinks about it for a second. Kenma thinks about it for a few minutes, the dots connecting in his head. 

“Do you know a lot about marine biology?” Kenma asks curiously. 

Lex laughs out, “I would hope so. I’m majoring in it.” Kenma’s eyebrows lift up in surprise. 

“Not going to lie, I thought you were going to be basic and be majoring as a nurse.” Kenma admits. Lex laughs loud at his comment. 

“Nope, I ain’t no basic bitch. Maybe how I drink my coffee though.” Suna and Kuroo laugh at her comment. 

“You're a basic bitch especially how you drink your latte.” Suna mocks me and I roll my eyes at him.

“Says the one who drinks tea.” Lex nudges him with her elbow causing him to almost to fall out of his chair. Suna pushes her back and starts a little war, seeing who could fall out of the chair. 

“Kids stop please before you break something.” Kenma deadpans, Kuroo snickering at his response. They both roll their eyes before talking about everything. Kuroo was a Sport Promoter for Japan and Kenma was a YouTuber and a game developer. 

“Okay Mom.” Alex says as she rolls her eyes. Kenma rolls his eyes at her comment before returning to his computer. They had been sitting at the coffee shop for two hours when Suna and Alex said goodbye to their two new friends but not before getting their numbers. Suna and Alex walk in silence, exhausted from socializing. Lex’s hand unconsciously reaches for Suna’s, their hands brush against together. She immediately turns red but as she tries to take it away, Suna reaches for her hand and intertwines it. 

Alex felt like she was about to combust. Her heart was beating out of her chest, she was self aware of her small, delicate, but calloused hand cradled by Suna’s large, soft hand. Suna felt the same way, a million thoughts were running through his head but his deadpan expression gave nothing away. His eyes were warm, excited, and happy. Lex was too. Silence is prominent as they walk towards Lex’s apartment, hands still intertwined. The walk was cut too short as Suna let go of Alex’s hand at the front of her building. 

“Would you like to come in?” She asks the taller boy, her loud self quieter due to her nervousness. Suna gives her a smile, making Alex’s heart melt into a puddle. He nods his head, taking her hand and leading her up into her own apartment. She giggles, but allows herself to be dragged up to her own home. Once the door opens, Nemo immediately runs up to the door to greet the new visitors. Dory follows her energetic counterpart more slowly, also curious to see who enters their home. Suna bends down to pet both of the felines, Dory trotting up with Nemo to gain the attention of the boy. 

She sets her bag on the kitchen counter, dumping out the cat’s old water and replacing it with new water. As she fills up the water, a pair of hands jab at her ribs, scaring the girl, causing her to spill all of the water. 

“Suna!” Alex yells out, instinctively hitting him. He laughs at her reaction before taking the bowl from her hands and filling it up. She smiles in appreciation while she pets Nemo who is standing on the counter. 

“I think I’ve already said this before but your apartment is very cute. It’s very you.” Suna observes while placing the water dish on the ground. 

“Did I ever give you a tour?” Lex asks as she watches Suna lean against the counter, wiping his hands off with a dish towel, which was very attractive. Suna shakes his head as he looks at her expectantly. She gestures for him to follow as she gives a house tour. Lex points out all of the little odds and ends in her home including her pet moss ball, Groot, and a fish tank full of aquatic plants that she takes care of. 

“Why do you have a tank full of aquatic plants?” Suna had asked. 

“One, I don’t trust myself with fish. Two, it's a lot easier to take care of than fish. Three, I needed a little research project for my freshmen year so I decided to change water temps and salt level to see the changes in the plants.” She explains. 

“But you can take care of two cats?” Suna looks at her confused but with a teasing tone. 

“Yeah, I don’t know. Cats are more independent than fish.” She concludes and he chuckles at her response. The two migrate to Alex’s balcony, each holding a cup of tea, while they sit down to people watch. She takes time to look over Suna’s outfit, he was wearing black cargo pants, white turtleneck, and a leather jacket. He looked very hot and really wore it well. 

“Are you doing anything tonight or tomorrow?” Suna asks after taking a sip of his signature lemon ginger tea. Alex takes a second to think about her schedule. 

“No I shouldn’t have anything tonight. I have class tomorrow afternoon,” Lex takes a sip of her tea. “Why?” She asks curiously. 

“One of my friends is having a party at his place, would you like to come?” Her head whips around to look at Suna who was waiting for her reaction. He laughs at her surprise. “What?” He chuckles in amusement. 

“I think the last time I was at a party was junior year.” She ponders. Now it’s Suna’s turn to stare in surprise. 

“Wait really?” Lex nods her head. 

“I’m down to come.” She agrees. He nods his head and continues to stare out the skyline. 

“It's tonight at 9pm.” 

“Oh my god, that’s so late.” She groans. 

“It’s early for a party.” He laughs at her pain. 

“I guess, I could stay at home and hang out though.” Lex thinks about it for a second. 

“No, come out and have fun.” Suna begs jokingly. 

“Ugh, fine. If you insist.” She flirts. Suna gives her a jaw dropping smile and she turns away to hide her blush.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s around 4:30 when Suna peaced out to let Alex get ready for the party. He said he’ll come pick her up at 8:30. Lex was very excited to get dressed up as she gets to show the side of her that no one sees. She likes to dress sophisticated and business-like on campus. However, parties or clubs are a completely different story. 

Lex ate fried rice for dinner then continued to get ready by showering. She straightened her brown hair and slicked it back. She did a black smokey eye with eyeliner. Her outfit was black leather skirt, green lace lingerie top, and black Doc Martens. She wore gold hoops and three gold chains. Her skirt also had a gold chain on it. Not gonna lie, she feels hot as fuck. 

8:30 rolled around quickly when Alex got lost in the time, Suna had knocked on the door. Lex grabbed her purse and went to open the door. Suna was playing around with his keys, staring at the ground when he heard the door open, and he looked up. His jaw literally dropped at the sight of Alex. She giggles nervously in response. 

“Is this too much? I can go back and change-” 

“No! You look-um- amazing.” Suna blushes, his confident aura fading slightly. She smiles and locks the door, heading down the elevator, admiring Suna’s outfit. He was wearing the same black cargo pants but with a black crop top which exposed the toned abs when he moved. Alex thought that she might melt into a puddle, the bisexual in her was enjoying the show. He had even painted his nails black. 

Suna held each door open for her, refusing to let Alex open any doors. The party wasn’t far, about a 15 minute drive. Lex was in charge of AUX and she played a mix of quite literally everything. 70’s, 80’s, 90’s, Indie’s, and Pop. They pulled up at a large frat house, bass booming, it wasn’t very packed so she assumed it was a small get together. 

“Who’s place?” Alex asks as Suna opens her door. 

“His name is Terushima and he’s a hard core partier.” He explains, intertwining their hands and leading them up to the house. The party was already popping, people standing around with red solo cups in their hands, dancing, and socializing. A tall blonde with an undercut came to greet the two newcomers. 

“Hey Suna! Welcome! Who’s this?” The blonde greets Suna before turning his gaze on to Alex, his tone becoming flirty. 

“This is Alex. Alex this is Terushima.” He introduces. She waves and gives a small smile in greeting. Suna drags her away from the flirty blonde, Terushima, to the kitchen where the booze is. She orders a mint Mojito and Suna orders hard cider at the bar. Suna continues to lead Lex around the house, briefing saying hello. They stopped in the living room where a large group of people were sitting in a circle, talking and drinking. Alex recognizes the Miya twins in the crowd but that’s it. Atsumu was sitting on a guy’s lap while Osamu was talking with a red head. Suna takes a seat next to Atsumu and pulls Alex to sit in his lap. She wanted the ground to swallow her whole at that moment when everyone turned to stare at the two. 

Lex nonchalantly took a sip of her cocktail, pretending she wasn’t bothered by the attention. She could feel the man, who she assumed was Atsumu’s boyfriend, anxious energy which was pouring out of him. She could tell he felt uncomfortable so she tried to lean away from him. 

“Could you move a little bit over?” Lex whispers into Suna’s ear. He looks at her confused but does as she says. The man relaxes slightly at the space between them. She smiles slightly as he is more comfortable. Suna and Alex are listening into the conversations, not taking any part. She felt a gaze on her to see the man staring at her. He pulls down his mask to give her a small smile before pulling it back up. She was happy that he was less uncomfortable. Suna and Atsumu got up to get more drinks, conversing along the way. Lex sits back on the couch, sipping her drink casually, feeling slightly out of place. 

“Hey.” A gruff voice cuts through her zoning out. She turns her head to the masked man. “Thank you.” She nods her head. “What’s your name and how do you know Suna?” He asks. 

“I’m Alex. Suna and I met at the aquarium which I work at.” She explains. He nods his head. 

“I’m Sakusa.” She nods her head in greeting, about ready to fall asleep. 

“Hey! This is a party! You’re not supposed to be sleeping!” A beautiful man stood in front of Alex when she opened her eyes. 

“Leave the poor girl alone Shittykawa!” The other man hits the guy on the back of the head. 

“Ow! That hurt Iwa-chan!” The beautiful guy complains. He takes a seat next to Alex with a thump while his partner goes to talk to an intense blonde with two brown streaks in his hair. 

“So what’s your name beautiful? You know, if I were straight, I’d tap that.” He compliments while sipping his beer. 

“Thanks, I’m Alex.” I laugh at his compliment, being more at ease with his presence. 

“I’m Oikawa. I haven’t seen you around before, you here with someone?” Oikawa asks, curiosity laces his brown eyes. 

“I’m not the party type of person not gonna lie,” She confesses. “I would rather stay at home with my cats. But yeah, I’m here with Suna.” 

“Awe cute. Are you two a thing?” He whispers out the last part. 

She shrugs, “I guess. We both know how each other feels so we just kinda started acting coupley.” 

“Ha! Imagine that. I could never.” Oikawa laughs. 

“Yeah, I thought that I was the same but, weirdly enough, we can read each other very well.” Lex smiles. 

“Young love.” 

“You’re not even that old.” His partner calls out. 

“You’re not even that old.” His partner calls out. 

“Iwaizumi! Stop eavesdropping on our conversation!” Oikawa yells. Iwaizumi just rolls his eyes before returning back to his conversation. 

“You two bicker like an old couple.” Sakusa comments. Alex snorts at his comment which causes Oikawa and Sakusa to laugh. 

“Don’t laugh at my snort. I snorted cause it’s true.” Lex defends herself. 

“You and Suna are cute.” Sakusa agrees with Oikawa. She blushes as she takes another sip of her drink. 

“What are you smiling about?” Suna whispers into her ear. She flinches slightly but rolls her eyes at his childish antics. He hops over the couch, proceeds to move Alex, and sits down to pull her onto his lap again. 

“Fun fact, the couch is more comfy than your lap.” She deadpans. Oikawa, Atsumu, and Sakusa break out into chuckles while Suna looks surprised at my comment. 

“Not a fan of PDA, aren’t you?” Suna whispers. She nods her head and moves to squish in between Oikawa and Suna. “I’m gonna go socialize.” Suna informs her, kissing the crown of her head before getting up. She turns bright red at the display and hides her face in her hands. She peaks through her fingers to see Suna wink at her. Once Suna’s gone, she groans in embarrassment. 

“You guys are literally adorable.” Atsumu states, sitting on Sakusa’s lap again. She rolls her eyes but inside, she’s freaking out with happiness. Suddenly, all conversation is drowned out by a “Hey, Hey, Hey!” Sakusa groans out in annoyance when a tall, white haired man followed by a black haired man. 

“Akaashi!” Oikawa waves the pretty black haired man over. A familiar rooster haired boy and blonde walked into the room after Akaashi. 

“Kenma! Kuroo!” Lex calls out to her new friends. The small group comes over to Oikawa and Alex. 

The white haired boy's jaw dropped, “Wow! You’re so pretty!” The three nod in agreement. 

“Damn Alex, pop off!” Alex hears a familiar yell and her head whips around to see Suga and his boyfriend Daichi. 

“Hold my drink.” She hands her drink to Oikawa. Lex runs to Suga who hugs her. 

“You look so good, so grown up.” Suga glances over her before letting go. “Take a shot with me?” He asks as he wraps an arm around her waist to lead her to take shots. 

“I mean, I can’t really say no, not like I’m going to.” She laughs and lets Suga take her away. Both of them take a shot and Alex heads back to the couch.

“How was your shot? I definitely didn’t drink your drink, but I got you a new one!” Oikawa asks, sheepishly. She laughs. 

“It was shit but eh, whatever.” She grabs the drink from Oikawa’s hand and sits next to him. Akaashi and Bokuto introduced themselves to Alex and started a casual conversation. The party was chill, everyone was having a good time. The couples have taken over the one couch so Lex migrated to a chair. Alex was a tad bit tipsy, she had three cups of the Mojito plus the shot. She hadn’t Suna in a while, she had a feeling he was upstairs with his old friend or teammates. Speaking of the devil, Suna walks into the room, glancing around the room for her. Once he finds Alex, a small smile breaks out onto his face, making his way to sit on the arm of her chair. Alex leans into his touch while he wraps an arm around her. He kisses her temple and she looks up at him, offended. 

“I want a real kiss please.” She looks expectantly at the fox boy. He smirks down at her.  
“You can get that kiss later.” Suna smirks, winking, before walking away to join everyone else in the kitchen, red solo cup making home in his left hand. 

“Oh my god, this man.” She groans as she pinches her nose between her eyebrows. 

“Well. That was hot.” Oikawa states. 

“Yeah. Yeah it was.” Lex replies, slumping in her chair, handing the rest of her drink off to Suga who takes it willingly. Suna comes back not too much later, Alex moves so Suna can sit in the chair, then she takes a seat back on his lap, leaning against his chest to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When she wakes up, she’s in Suna’s car, driving back to her place. 

“Hi sleepyhead.” Suna had a hand resting on her knee as he drove. She grunts in response, putting her hand on top of his hand. He smiles at her gesture, holding her hand now. “My place or yours?” He asks quietly, not wanting to disturb her. 

“Whatever works.” She grumbles out. He nods in understanding, Alex closing her eyes again. 

When she reawakens, she’s laying in a bed while Suna struggles to take off her shoes. He laughs in embarrassment as he struggles. She giggles sleepily as she takes off her own shoes. Suna hands her clothes to change into as he leaves the room. She waddles out of bed to the bathroom where she changes into a pair of her spandex and Suna’s volleyball sweatshirt. She waddles back into bed and buries herself in the covers when the door reopens to reveal Suna. He looked comfy in one of his sweatshirts and sweatpants, he walks to the other side of the bed and stands there as if to ask if he can join her. She nods but before jumping into bed, he grabbed a wipe to take off her makeup. Lex allowed him to do so, blush dusting her cheeks at his kindness. 

A cute black cat leaps up onto the bed and joins the cuddle party. Suna wraps his arms around the girl, holding her close to his chest while the cat curls up to sleep by Alex’s head on the pillow. 

Alex woke up to the sound of purring and light snores. She reluctantly opened her eyes to see a sleeping Suna on her chest and a sleeping cat on her shoulder. Lex smiled happily as the beam of light broke through the curtains, shining on Suna’s face. He looked peaceful in his sleep, no deadpan expression. He unconsciously tightens his hold around Alex’s waist as he lets out a deep breath. For a while, she watches him sleep while listening to the calming sound of Suna’s breathing and the cat’s purring which was perched on her shoulder. Lex gets the confidence to run her delicate fingers through Suna’s messy bedhead. Suna lets out a low hum and Alex swore she felt her heart stop. He grumbles in his sleep and moves to hug the side of her body, no longer laying on top of her. 

Her hand continues to run through his hair, enjoying the softness of it. Suna’s yellow eyes blink open slowly, humming in enjoyment. Lex stops in surprise and he lets out a grunt in disagreement so she continues to scratch his head. He lets out a sigh in contentment as his cat moves to sit on her chest, right in front of Suna’s face. He lets out an annoyed huff but lets him sit there. Alex was now petting both Suna and the cat when her phone went off. Suna groans and tightens his hold around her waist as she reaches for her phone.

“Suna, shut up it’s my mom.” Lex scolds him as she answers the FaceTime call, making sure to only show her face. “Hi mom.” 

“Hey Al. How are you doing?” Her mom pops her head into frame, she was sitting in her bed, both dogs laying next to her. 

“I’m doing good. How about you?” 

“I’m doing okay. Dogs and Jamie miss you.” Her mom was petting Asher’s head, a bluenose pitbull. Alex smiles sadly, a wash of homesickness flooding through her brain. 

“So you don’t miss me?” She teases. 

“Nope not at all.” Her mom jokes back. They chat back and forth, her mom, Amanda, didn’t suspect that she was not at her house or with anyone. “Who’s cat is that?” She asks. Alex’s eyes widen, she forgot that she doesn’t have a black cat. 

“It’s one of my friends. I slept over at their house.” She explains vaguely.

“He’s cute.” Alex agrees and they chat for a bit longer about Jamie, their horse, and Alex’s new friends. She felt Suna smile when she started to talk about him. “So, have you met any cute boys?” Amanda smirks. 

“Oh my god mom.” She groans. 

“What? I wanna know.” 

“Maybe. Maybe there’s a guy.” Lex confesses. 

“Is that whose house you're at?” Her eyes widened in surprise at her mom’s question. “I wasn’t born yesterday Alex.” 

She smiles sheepishly, “Yeah, I am.” 

“Oh? Is he cute? Tell me about him.” Amanda looks excited, it’s been a long time since she had a boyfriend, let alone, liked someone. Alex wanted to die right there, Suna was watching her expectantly, waiting for her response. 

“Yes, he’s cute. His name is Suna. He’s a middle blocker for one of the volleyball teams here, he’s majoring in computer science. He’s a year older than me and we met at the charity event we had at the aquarium.” She explains, running her fingers through Suna’s hair. He sighs quietly and draws circles with his fingers on Alex’s hips. 

“He sounds great. When can I meet him?” She asks excitedly. 

“Whenever he’s ready.” Lex replies but glances down when Suna taps her. He nods and reaches for the phone, but she shakes her head vigorously. He snatches the phone and sits up next to Alex, waving to the phone. 

“Hi, I’m Suna.” He introduces himself and Amanda squeals. 

“Damn, you’re cute.” She comments. 

“Oh my god mom, shut up.” Lex groans and covers her face. She laughs at her pain, ignoring her daughter as she talks with Suna. After a while, Lex was falling asleep on Suna’s chest as he continued to talk to her mother. Amanda really liked the boy, she thought that he was good for Alex too. 

Alex woke up from Suna’s fingers petting her head gingerly, he had hung up on the phone a while ago. He was admiring Alex’s sleeping face, she looked peaceful, more so than she normally is, her face was always anxious. She hums happily, enjoying being petted like a cat. A small bing from her phone sounded and she leaned away from Suna to grab her phone from the nightstand. It was a text from her boss, reminding the workers of the new sea otter exhibit that was opening tomorrow. 

“You have a new exhibit opening?” Suna asks, watching over her shoulder, his chin making a home there. 

She nods, “Yeah, we have sea otters coming.” Suna nods his head in understanding before pushing Alex lightly off of him to get out of bed. She groans in disagreement but flops back into his spot, being a warm spot stealer. He chuckles at her slightly childish actions before exiting the room, his cat in tow. Alex gets out of bed, curious to what Suna was doing, she wrapped herself up with a blanket to be a burrito as she followed him to the kitchen. Suna was rummaging around in the cabinets, getting breakfast ready, she presumes. 

Lex sat down at the countertop, petting Suna’s cat, Suki, who was making himself home on her lap. 

“What are you making?” Lex asks. 

“Fried rice if that’s fine with you.” He replies, banging slightly with the pots and pans. She nods her head in agreement, watching Suna’s muscles flex through his shirt, she tries not to drool. After a little, the two were eating fried rice and Suki also ate. “What time is your class?” Suna asks as he takes a bite of the rice. 

“It’s an online class at 12pm.” She explains before getting up to put her dish in the sink. 

“So you wanna hit up the coffee shop?” He asks before joining her at the sink, putting his dish in the sink. 

“Sure. I would love to.” 

“You can borrow more clothes.” Suna says as he walks into his room, Alex follows him, ready to be enveloped by oversized hoodies. He hands her a large black hoodie with neon green letters that say Therefore I am. She quickly showers and changes into it. She paired the hoodie with a neon pair of sweatpants that Suna had. 

“You listen to Billie?” Lex asks as she fixes her hair in the bathroom mirror with Suna doing the same. She stole one of Suna’s bucket hats and she looked pretty good for stealing her boyfriend's clothes. 

“Yeah. I love her.” He replied, putting Lex’s glasses on her face. 

“I do too.” Lex gives Suna a large genuine smile and he was stunned for a moment. His hand gingerly touches the side of her face as he cups her cheek, admiration flits across his eyes. 

“You are so beautiful.” Suna whispers, staring deeply into her eyes, peering into her soul. Alex was astounded. She had never felt “beautiful” and the way Suna said it, made her feel as if she was the only girl in the world. 

“Thank you.” She whispers back, truly meaning it as she stares into his yellow orbs, love in her eyes. If you could call what she feels that, she had only just met this man not too long ago and she felt so connected to him, it was scary. 

The two stood there for a few, lost in each other’s souls, content with just holding one another. 

“Lex.” Suna states. She tilts her head in response to her name. 

“Suna.” She answers with the same tone. He shakes his head and smiles at her. 

“You can call me Rintarou.” Her eyes widened at that, she hadn’t lived long in Japan but she knew that calling someone by their first name was a big deal. 

“Come on Rin, let's go get coffee.” She calls him by a new nickname and he smiles at, letting her drag him out of his apartment, walking hand in hand to go to the coffee shop. Suga should be working today, she wonders if any of the guys she met at the party would be there. They do all live in the area and that coffee shop is pretty popular. 

It was a perfect fall day in Japan, the city was alive and bustling with people, a cold breeze swept Lex’s hair now and then, and a chill would erupt from her body. Every time this happened, Rin would squeeze her hand tighter and pull her closer to his heat until he eventually wrapped an arm around her waist. She snuggled into his side as they walked into the coffee shop. She could see a familiar silver haired boy behind the counter, taking orders and making drinks. 

Suna tensed slightly at all of the eyes and Lex did the same, neither of them liked attention, especially from strangers. There was a couple who were exchanging low but aggressive whispers at one another in a corner. Alex watched them wearily as she detached herself from Suna’s side to get into line. He stuck close to her, glancing around the coffee shop. 

“Alex! It’s great to see you!” Suga’s voice cuts through Suna’s and Lex’s thoughts as they both turn their attention on to the older male. 

“Hey Suga.” She softly smiles, feeling tired all of a sudden. He gives her a knowing smile before typing into the computer. 

“Your usual I presume?” Suga asks. She nods her head and reaches for Suna’s hand, hands now intertwined. “What do you want Suna?”

“Do you know if the rest of the crew is coming?” Suna asks while paying for their food. 

“Yeah they are actually! They should be here soon, feel free to add a couple of chairs at the reserved table over there.” Suga points to the back of the coffee shop where a large table and couch sat. 

“Cool, thank you.” The two head over to the table, Alex sitting in the corner of the couch and Suna sitting to her right. 

Alex kept on glancing cautiously at the couple who looked like they were arguing, Suna was observing the girl’s body language. She looked about ready to flee any second now, her leg was moving up and down, she was constantly cracking her fingers, she almost looked as if she was gonna break them. 

“Lex?” Suna called out to the female, his voice drawing her back out of her thoughts. She turned to look at the male, her normally tired eyes were wide like a frightened animal. Rin’s eyes widened at her terrified expression, he gently placed a hand on the bouncing leg, stopping it completely. “You okay? What’s up?” 

She shakes her head, ignoring his question, trying to calm her beating heart. She didn’t take her anxiety meds this morning as she was at Suna’s and didn’t have it with her. Her leg resumed its bouncing but not as nervously now. Suga dropped off their drinks and food, he glanced worriedly at Alex before returning back to work. Slowly, the group of friends came to the coffee shop, it wasn’t long before everyone was here. 

Alex was a tad more relaxed but her body was still tense. She sipped her latte, hands shaking as she sent it back down. Everyone was conversing, a lighthearted atmosphere was evident, even Kenma was making quiet conversation with Akaashi and Oikawa. 

“Alex, how are you doing?” Osamu asks before taking a bite of his onigiri. 

“I’m doing okay, what about you?” Lex replies, her voice a little bit shaky, only Suna and Kenma noticed. Before Osamu could reply, a loud crash sounded from the corner of the coffee shop and loud yelling erupted. Alex visibly flinched and shrunk into the chair. Rin instinctively leans in front of Lex, shielding her with his body. The couple in the corner was in a full on fight, yelling vulgar names at one another. 

Iwaizumi, Bokuto, and Kuroo were trying to break up the two males, having to physically restrain them, even then the three were struggling to hold them. Lex was starting to shake violently, her breath was being inhaled in short gasps. Her pupils were dilated, the black completely drowning out her heterochromic eyes, turning her into a spooked animal. 

“Alex.” Suna was scared, he wasn’t sure what was happening to the poor girl, glancing at Kenma, Oikawa, and Akaashi for help. Kenma’s eyes were widened at the sight, his own anxiety kicking his fight or flight instincts into action. Oikawa was too busy watching his boyfriend, making sure he didn’t get injured while Osamu was ready to step in as well. 

Akaashi immediately took action, walking around the table to where Alex was, trying to ground her. Suna stood next to him, not sure on what to do, everyone was different with anxiety attacks and he wasn’t sure what Alex needed. 

“Alex, I need you to look at me.” Akaashi’s calm voice contradicted his slightly widened eyes, also stunned with the situation at hand. Her eyes glanced at Akaashi’s before returning back to her hand, one was aggressively rubbing the palm of the other. Akaashi pulls out two coins and places them into her hands, she immediately takes them, playing with them to give her hands something to do instead of rubbing them raw. 

“Lex.” Suna calls, unconfidentally. She looked up at him, pupils not as dilated as before but, her body was still shaking violently. Akaashi steps away, allowing Suna to take over now. He crouches down, making Alex stare down at him. “What do you need? What do you want me to do?” He urges. 

“Hug.” She whimpers out. Rin immediately takes her into his arms, sitting down in her seat, Alex straddling his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, she leaned her head on his shoulder, staring down at her hands which were still playing with the coins, he whispers comforting words into her ears. Slowly, she began to relax, still playing with the coins. By that point, the couple had been escorted out and everyone joined back at the table. The three, Bokuto, Kuroo and Iwaizumi, were slightly disheveled but not injured. The group talked quietly, everyone mentally exhausted from the event. 

Lex was slowly falling asleep on Suna’s shoulder, time for her to go to her class was slowly approaching. Rin asked Kenma to open Alex’s computer and send an email to her marine biology professor, saying she won’t be attending class. Kenma did as he was asked as Lex slipped into an exhausted slumber. 

When she reawakened, she was in her own apartment, Nemo and Dory cuddled on top of her. Suna was reading a book in the corner of her room, watching her closely. 

“Rin?” Lex called out, her voice raspy from sleep. Suna looked up from his book and moved to sit down on the bed, his hand affectionately running his fingers through her hair. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Okay. I’m tired and hungry.” She pouts. He lets out a chuckle in response.

“So how you normally feel?” She nods and leans into his touch. “Would you like for me to make you some food?” Lex nods slowly, unsure, she doesn’t want to make him do a lot of work. 

“If it’s not a bother.” She says sheepishly. He shakes his head, not verbally saying it's no problem but she understood. Rin exits the room, leaving Alex to her own devices. She was both physically and mentally exhausted from today’s event when she suddenly realised she had class this afternoon. The female reaches for her laptop, opening it frantically, and browsing through her emails. She read an email that she had apparently sent and her professor’s response. 

She inferred that Suna had emailed her teacher which she was very grateful for, she glanced at a couple of the assignments that she had to do which were fairly easy so she wasn’t too worried about it. 

“Your dinner in bed, Madame.” Rin enters the room, a bowl of hot soup in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. She throws him a grateful smile as she takes the soup, cradling the warmth in her hands. Suna sits in the chair that he was occupying before, watching Lex eat her food. 

“Are you not gonna eat?” She asks after slurping a noodle. 

He shakes his head, “No I’m not hungry.” She sighs and shakes her head but continues to eat her soup. 

“Thank you. For everything.” 

He blushes, “It was nothing. You would’ve done the same.” 

“Aren’t you curious about what caused my anxiety attack?” Lex tilts her head in curiosity. 

“I am but it’s none of my business but, I’m here if you wanna talk to me.” He dodges the question, his expression blank but his eyes betray his curiosity. 

“I had a good childhood. Perfect picture family with my mom, dad, and little sister,” Alex starts, her eyes clouded over with nostalgia. “Once I was in my teen years that all changed,” She took a sip of her tea before continuing. Suna’s eyes were unwavering on her story as he gave her all his attention. “My father was a manager of a sports store. As he worked there longer, the more depressed he got. He had worked at that company for over 20 years. Due to his depression which he denied, he turned to alcohol,” Alex’s eyes turned hard as the bad memories clouded her thoughts. “Whenever my mom wasn’t home, he drank like his life depended on it. He was hot-headed and easy to anger, without being drunk. When he was drunk, he was deadly. Every little thing set him off which caused a lot of verbal and mental abuse on my part. He hit me once. That one time sent me instantly into unconsciousness, but my mom never found out. She only found out when he slept with a woman and gave her $20,000.” Her eyes glanced toward Suna’s and she was surprised. 

He looked ready to murder, his eyes were hard and intimidating, his body was tense, hands were in fists. 

“So, I’m sure that explains a lot.” She finished her soup and tea, allowing Rin to process all of that information. 

Suna wasn’t sure what to think. He was expecting her parents fighting and a divorce but not an alcoholic father who was abusive. Sure his own family wasn’t perfect and neither was he but Lex was a happy person. On the outside she was anyways. Her and Oikawa were the same, confident and happy on the outside but depressed and insecure on the inside. 

When Suna had literally dive bombed into her bed from the chair, to hug her aggressively into his chest, that was the least reaction she had expected. To be fair, Lex wasn’t sure what to expect but surely not being tackled into a hug. Not that she was complaining though. 

“Rin?” Her statement came out more like a question. 

“You are so strong.” His voice came out muffled, she could feel the vibrations in the crook of her neck. Her eyes teared up, no one had told her that, and she could feel the emotion behind the words. In response, Alex held Suna closer to her, burying her face in his dark chocolate locks. 

They laid there for a while, enjoying each other's presence. Rin left around 5pm, he had practice but he didn’t leave without giving Lex a kiss on her head. She watched his back before the door obscured her view with a blush on her face. 

She opened her phone for the first time that day to see over 100 text messages from the group chat she was added to. Most of them were just idiotic jabs from Kuroo, Bokuto, Atsumu, and Oikawa, a few had asked about Alex which she had obviously not responded to. There was a knock at the door, Lex groaned in annoyance as she rolled out of bed to answer it.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey-what are you guys doing?” Her droopy eyes widened at the sight of the entire group at her door. 

“We came to see if you were okay!” Bokuto grinned as he waltzed into her apartment, the rest following. Sakusa was adorned with his normal mask and gloves as he was dragged in by Atsumu, looking slightly uncomfortable. 

“Okay, um, just make yourselves at home then.” She was surprised at the forwardness but at the same time not. Kenma and Akaashi were greeted by her two cats, they crouched down to give them attention. Kuroo and Bokuto were already in her kitchen, looking through her pantry and fridge. Oikawa was looking at her artwork that embellished her walls, Iwaizumi was sitting on the couch talking to Sakusa who refused to sit. 

“Alex did you paint these?” Oikawa points to the canvases on the wall. 

“Yeah, I did.” She walks over to join the tall man, observing her old work. 

“What do they mean?” He asks, looking at the girl expectantly. She releases a big sigh before taking a breath to explain. 

“The girl is falling from life, reality if you will, into her dreams. Her daydreams. She was losing touch of her life so she looked to her dreams for comfort.” She points to the piece to the right, a skyline and a galaxy split half of the canvas, a girl falling from the sky into space. Oikawa nods his head in understanding before staring at the piece in the middle. “The one in the middle is a girl choking herself because her biggest demon was herself. She felt as if she was drowning or suffocating in her life.” The next painting was a plain girl, no physical features, hands around her neck. “The one on the right is an anatomical heart being squeezed by two hands. A physical representation of what I had felt.” She lets it slip that her paintings expressed how she felt. 

“These paintings describe how you feel?” Oikawa asks to confirm. 

“Felt. Past tense.” She corrected before turning to look at the pretty man. He nods, the gears turning in his head. 

“I’m guessing the paintings have something to do on what triggered your anxiety attack earlier?” She nods her head.  
“You guys don’t have to pretend as if you were eavesdropping.” She calls out to the males in the kitchen and living room, turning to face them. “I know you are all curious, you wear it.” Lex smiles at the males before heading to the living room to sit. 

“You don’t have to tell us, it’s none of our business.” Iwaizumi wraps an arm around Oikawa once he takes a seat. 

Lex waves it off nonchalantly, “It’s fine,” She turns to Sakusa. “There are cleaning supplies in the sink if you feel more comfortable cleaning a chair yourself.” His eyes widened but took up her offer to clean one of the leather chairs to sit in. “This is gonna be short cause I’m lazy and I already told Suna the whole story and that was enough for today. Basically, I had an alcoholic father who was abusive for the teen years of my life.” 

“So the yelling triggered your attack?” Akaashi spoke. She nods her head, playing with her hands. 

“That explains it.” Kenma stated. Everyone nods their heads in agreement. Around 6 o’clock, Bokuto, Oikawa, Sakusa and Atsumu left for volleyball practice. Their practice started later than Suna’s. The rest of the group stayed for dinner which Iwaizumi and Alex cooked together since Kuroo tried to help and burned the onions by accident, which caused him to be kicked out of the kitchen. 

The living room was filled with silence as Lex and Iwaizumi chose to watch Godzilla, which they found out that they had a mutual love for the movies while cooking. Kenma was watching the movie while Kuroo slept on his shoulder. Akaashi sat on the floor, by Alex’s feet while Iwaizumi sat next to the girl who was bundled up like a burrito with her blanket. 

Once the movie had finished, everyone said goodbye and was on their merry way home. Alex was happy that she had spent time with her new friends, she wasn’t ready to be alone but she was now. Her social battery was completely drained as she got ready for bed. Nemo and Dory were already cuddled on her bed, waiting for their human to join them for some sleep. As she got into bed, her limbs immediately relaxed into the sheets, she allowed darkness to overcome her senses as she was lulled to sleep. 

For the next couple weeks, the group continued to meet up at least once a week, Alex worked everyday and attended class. Suna came to visit her everyday after work to drive her home and sometimes he would stay, other times not. She felt content with her life but something was missing. Lex had been wanting to dye her hair and maybe even get a couple piercings and tattoos. The only piercing she wanted to get was her septum and she had a couple ideas for tattoos.  
“Hey Rin?” Alex called out. Suna looked up from his computer, the two were hanging out at Lex’s apartment. 

“Yes Lex?” 

“Do you know anyone that does tattoos?” Suna’s eyes widened in surprise but nodded his head. 

“You know the blonde with a buzzcut from the party? He owns a tattoo parlor.” 

“The one Oikawa calls Mad Dog?” 

“Yeah, Kentaro Kyotani. He’s chill. Why?”

“I was thinking about getting a tattoo.” She answered. 

“Really? What were you thinking of?” He questioned. 

“I have a couple ideas but the one I was thinking of getting done is a dragon tattoo.” She shows him a reference picture. It was a dragon with a moon and a couple roses, it was very pretty and elegant. 

“That’s a dope tattoo. Where were you thinking?” 

She points to her right hip, “Here.” He nods his head. He pulls out his phone to call someone. Lex turns back to her own computer, working on a report for the aquarium. 

“Talk.” Suna hands Lex the phone, she takes it, confused. 

“Hello?” 

“Is this Alex? Suna’s girlfriend?” Lex glances at Suna before responding. 

“Yes this is she.” 

“Suna told me you were thinking about a tattoo. What and where?” The man who she presumes as Kyotani asks. 

“Uh, a dragon tattoo and on my right hip. I can have him send you a reference picture.” Silence is heard before Kyotani speaks again. 

“How soon would you like it done? I’m very busy this month with appointments.” 

“Honestly, the soonest as you can.” 

“I can do it anytime today.” Kyotani responds. Lex looks at Suna who was staring at her, listening into the conversation. 

“Cool, how does 2pm sound?” 

“Sounds good. See you then.” She didn’t get the chance to say goodbye before he hung up the phone. 

“Well I guess I’m getting a tattoo today.” She couldn’t help but do a little happy dance in her chair while handing over Suna’s phone. He smiles at her dorkiness. 

“Yeah you are.” 

“Do you have any tattoos?” Lex asks. 

“Yeah I do.” He lifts up his shirt to show a snake on his left peck, a snake wrapped around a skull with roses. It was a medium size, covering most of his peck. 

“Wow, that's so cool.” She stares in awe at the tattoo, it seemed very Suna. 

“Are you excited?” Rin asked, hands intertwined as they exited the car, walking to the tattoo parlor. 

“I am. I’m also a tad nervous but mostly excited.” She replies, squeezing his hand. He nods his head as he opens the door for her. She smiles in thanks as they enter. The shop was empty besides Kyotani and his boyfriend, Yahaba. 

“Hey guys.” Suna greets the two, waving his free hand. Kyotani nods in greeting while Yahaba also says hello. 

“Are you ready?” Kyotani asks as Lex lays down on the table. She nods her head, she had to wear certain bottoms which consisted of a thong and a skirt. Kyotani gave her a towel to cover up what she could before copying the reference picture onto her right hip.

Suna was watching while talking to Yahaba. He wasn’t going to lie, he was slightly jealous of Kyotani, he could see her bare hip, the string of the thong hiked up as far as it could go. Alex was listening to the music in the background, not focused on the prepping Kyotani was doing. 

“Ow shit.” She grimaces as Kyotani presses the needle into her skin. He hadn’t told her that he was starting, she wasn’t expecting it. 

“This shouldn’t take super long.” Kyotani spoke, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She doesn’t reply, too focused on ignoring the pain. 

“So Alex,” Yahaba starts, watching his boyfriend. 

“Yes?” She voices hesitantly, not wanting to disturb the tattoo. 

“So Suna was telling me that you want to dye your hair, I’m a cosmetologist, would you like for me to dye your hair after you're done?” 

“Oh my god, yes please, that would be great.” She smiles. 

“Do you have a reference picture or idea of what you want to do?” 

“Yeah. Rin, go on to my pinterest account and look at my hair board. It’s on there.” Lex instructs. Suna does as she says and hands Yahaba the phone. 

“Oh, the classic E-girl look. Do you want to keep the top your natural color?” 

“Yes.” She winces again. 

“Ok cool. Oh I’m excited to do this.” Yahaba claps his hands excitedly. Lex smiles at his goofiness but inhales in pain. An hour passes by when Kyotani finally leans back to admire his work. 

“Done.” Kyotani spoke gruffly.  
Alex sat up on her elbows to appreciate his work. The tattoo stung slightly but she was mostly numb from the pain. 

“Oh my god, it looks so cool.” Her eyes widened with happiness. Rin gets up and Yahaba follows him to look at the tattoo. 

“Wow, it's dope!” Yahaba claps. Rin nods in agreement. 

“It’s very you.” Suna comments. She nods her head in agreement, letting Kyotani wrap it up. Yahaba guides Lex towards the back, a room with a couple chairs with mirrors and chairs with a sink attached. She sits down and Yahaba puts a cover on her before starting to section off her hair. Suna and Kyotani walk into the room, leaning against the counter, talking. 

Yahaba and Lex talk about everything and anything, she feels open talking to Yahaba. Alex enjoys her hair being played with, it also helped with the slight stinging on her hip. About an hour later, Lex had her hair dyed and dried. Suna and Kyotani were in a different room for the reveal. 

“Suna.” Yahaba calls out in a sing-song voice. Suna pops his head out of the room  
before entering. 

“Woah. You look great.” Rin admires her hair, running his finger through it, enjoying how soft it is. Alex had dyed the underside of her hair white while keeping the top her natural color.

“Thank you.” She smiles happily, also playing with her hair. The two went to go pay at the counter, Rin ended up paying for it, much to Alex’s dismay. 

“Let's head home for you to change into a cute outfit and then let's go take pictures.” Suna says, swinging their intertwined hands together. 

“Okay.” She giggles. They head home and Lex quickly changes it to a new outfit which consists of a black turtleneck, tan pants and Doc Martens. Alex quickly did her makeup before grabbing a pair of cool sunglasses. The two head towards a nearby park to take pictures. Rin took most of the pictures of Lex but then got someone to take pictures of the couple. They left to head back to Alex’s apartment to say goodbye. Rin had a practice match so he gave her a kiss on the cheek before allowing the girl to enter her home. 

Nemo greeted her immediately, rubbing his face all over her legs. 

“Hi pretty boy.” She coos, petting his head affectionately. Lex decides to order takeout from her favorite Thai food restaurant while she works on more reports for the aquarium. She had to do more reports due to the new Sea Otter exhibit. Lex was incharge of the nutrition and watching the behavior so she had to write reports weekly for the animals she oversees. She spent the rest of the evening working on writing reports, she ate the takeout right before she went to bed. 

The next day she went to work early in the morning to open and feed her animals. Lex is incharge of the sea otters, birds, jellyfish and the sea turtles.

“Boo.” Two arms wrapped around her waist as she observed the sea otters, a clipboard and pencil in hand. She tenses as her personal bubble is invaded. 

“Rin?” She questions.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hi.” 

“Hey,” She turns around in his arms. “What are you doing here?” 

“I came to surprise you.” Suna smiles down at her. 

“Well, obviously but why?” Lex wonders. 

“Am I not allowed to ask you out on a date?” He pouts as her eyes widened in surprise. 

“No, you are welcome to.” 

“When do you get off work?” 

“I get off earlier than normal, around 3.”

“So I’ll pick you up from your apartment at 6. Cool?” 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Rin gives her a kiss on the head before leaving. Well, now she has the rest of the day to be distracted by her thoughts of the date. The day went by to slow, once her shift finally ended, she booked out of the aquarium, heading to her apartment to get ready. Lex had brainstormed a couple of ideas for outfits. She decided on tan corduroy pants, black crop top, an emerald green blazer and black Doc Martens. 

Her makeup wasn’t over the top besides the black smokey eye she did. Lex was ecstatic, it’s been a long time since she’s been on a date. She admired herself in the mirror, taking a couple selfies on snap before sending it to the group chat with Oikawa, Atsumu, Kenma, Suga, Yahaba and Akaashi. She got plenty of compliments on her outfit and a “Damn, if I were straight I’d definitely hit that.” from Oikawa. 

A knock on her door caused Alex to jump off the bed, saying goodbye to the cats, before exiting her home. Rin had a bouquet of electric blue roses with white daffodils. She gawked at the gorgeous bouquet. Lex takes it and puts the flowers in a vase before exiting again. Rin was wearing gray pants, a black Nike hoodie, a white collared shirt underneath the hoodie and black vans. 

“You look great.” Rin states, eyes roaming up and down her figure. 

Lex blushes slightly, “Thanks. You look great too.” He reaches for her hand, intertwining their hands before leading the girl to his car. The drive to wherever they were going was quiet, music filled the silence. Neither had the urge to talk, letting the music overtake the silence. Rin had his hand resting on the middle of her thigh, Lex had her hand on top of his. 

The two pull up to a laser tag place and Lex turns to look at Suna who looked at her with a childish expression on his face. 

“I’m going to wreck you.” She smirks before getting out of the car, leaving a stunned Suna to scramble out of the car. 

“No you’re not.” 

“That's all you got? Come on Rin.” Lex teases, winking at the man. 

“I wasn’t expecting it, what do you want me to say?” He throws his hands up while speed walking to catch up with the female. 

“Something better than your response.” 

The two paid and got geared up with a gun and padding. They specifically went on different teams to compete with one another. Lex was extremely competitive, Suna was as well so this might be very interesting. The game started off easy, Lex was crouching around, racking up the points, however, she had yet to see Rin. She was walking cautiously around the corner before she was shoved into a corner. 

“Hey babe.” Suna smirked down at the girl. Her heart stuttered at the pet name. 

“What Rin?” 

“I know how to win.” 

“Oh really now? How?” 

The boy leans down close, trapping the girl against the wall, both arms next to her head, caging her in. Lex hoped the darkness of the room covered her blushing cheeks, her heart was pounding out of her chest. He removes one of the arms, cupping her cheek gently. She watches him with slightly lidded eyes, wondering what his next move will be. His breath caresses her lips as he breathes, waiting to see what she’ll do. The butterflies in her stomach were swarming, she was sure Rin could hear the pounding of her heart. Lex got impatient, she leaned forward, connecting their lips together. 

The kiss lasted for a couple seconds before Suna pulled away, proceeding to shoot her chest, making the pad light up. He walks away, smirking widely, winking as he scurries off. Lex stood against the wall, completely and utterly shocked at what Suna just pulled. 

“You’re fucking dead bitch.” She jumped off the wall, going slightly crazy at shooting people. By the end of the game, Alex still racked up all of the points, being first on the leaderboard, and her team winning. She threw a cocky smirk at Rin who was surprised. 

“How?” He asked as they were taking off their gear. 

“I said I was gonna wreck you. I keep my promises.” She gave him a lopsided grin. He rolled his eyes but smiled. She grabbed his hand, intertwining their hands, as they made their way to get food. 

The rest of the date went by smoothly, they ate dinner and found out that Alex can't roller-skate for the life of her. Suna had to carry her out because she kept on constantly falling and he was worried about her getting hurt. They left the lazer tag, laughing at Lex’s nonexistent balance and Suna’s loss.

The car was filled with music and singing as they drove back to Alex’s apartment. The two stopped at her apartment door, neither wanting to leave. 

“Let me do something.” Rin suddenly spoke. Lex looks up at him confused but nods her head. She felt quite dizzy, her own pulse fluttering like an excited butterfly. Gently, he moved his hand to her face, the other moving to cup the nape of her neck, sending sparks through her body. As he drew himself closer, she closed her eyes, feeling the soft warmth of his lips caress her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her height. He moved his hand from her neck to her hip, the other from her face to wrap around her waist. When the two finally separated, they rested their heads on each other’s forehead, savoring the moment with large grins. 

“You should do that ‘something’ a little more often.” She whispers under her breath, it's been a while since she’s been kissed so passionately. When he chuckles, his eyes close to show off the dimples Alex was growing to adore, she inhaled sharply at the view. 

“I gotta go to practice now.” Suna sighs but doesn’t move or loosens his hold on the girl. Alex is the one to let go, allowing the boy to go to practice. He lets out an annoyed groan before pecking her on a lips, leaving to go to the gym. The girl enters her apartment, a bright smile adorning her features, Rin made her feel as if she was a teenager in love. 

She frolics around her home, watering all of her plants before impulsively deciding she needs some new plant babies. Lex walks to her favorite garden store where the workers recognize the familiar brunette, as she often will admire the plants or hang around with the friendly cats. She waves hello, browsing the plants. Lex was hoping to get more hanging plants and hang them around her house. 

After shopping for an hour and paying for her small cartful of hanging plants and macrame, she headed home, preparing to most likely either damage the ceiling or herself. Everything was going smoothly, she had most of the plants hung up in her living room, balcony, and kitchen until she smashed her finger with the hammer. 

“Shit! Fuc-” Alex cusses out, holding her left hand, inspecting the damage. She had completely missed the nail and hit her thumb where a deep blue bruise was already forming. “I was doing so well without injuring myself.” She groans, heading to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. A knock on the door wakes her up, trudging like a child to open the door, annoyed with herself. “Suna?” She opens the door to see her boyfriend, holding an overnight bag, sweaty from volleyball practice. 

“Hey I- what did you do?” 

She smiles sheepishly, “I got new hanging plants and as I was hanging them up, I smashed my thumb.” 

“Oh my god.” Alex felt as if she was a child again being scolded by her mother. She moves aside to allow the tall volleyball player into her home, following him to the kitchen where he makes an ice pack for her thumb. “You’re such an idiot.” 

“I thought you would’ve noticed by now.” 

“Sweetheart I’ve known.” 

Suna helped Alex hang up the rest of the plants (aka he did all the work while she watched) before heading to shower in her bathroom. Lex threw his dirty clothes in the washer like a decent girlfriend might do before stealing his shirt to sleep in. 

“Alex where’s my-” Suna cuts himself off, seeing the female in his shirt made his heart flutter and energy run through his veins. She glances up before her eyes widening to look at the man’s torso. She did a double take at seeing his muscles, volleyball did not do the man dirty. 

“Oh my god.” The girl combusts, throwing her beet red face into the pillow. Suna chuckles at her reaction before jumping on top of Lex. The female struggles to move under the large male before giving up, allowing Suna to crush her with his weight. 

“You’re adorable.” He rubs his nose into her hair. 

“You just called me an idiot not even an hour ago.” She complains.

“You’re my adorable idiot.” He concludes, rolling off of the girl to get comfy under the sheets. His tired eyes observe the lump under the blanket before she pops out again. 

“You’re still not wearing a shirt.” 

“Thanks Captain Obvious.” 

“You’re going to kill me.” She let out a surprised yelp as Suna pulled the girl to his chest. She turns so she’s now on her back instead of her side, Suna moving to half lay on top of the girl, his nose in the crook of her neck, breathing in her peppermint scent. Lex leaned her head on his, wrapping her small arms around his back, hugging him close. Suna wrapped his muscular arms around the girl’s buxom figure, relaxing into the warmth. He gently pecks her neck before allowing himself to slip into sleep. Alex admired the beautiful boy, running a hand through his dark brown locks, kissing his head, falling into the black abyss.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if i portray Suna badly, this is what I imagine him to be like in a relationship. Thank you any support <3


End file.
